


Flight

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Metaphors, Poetry, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Was it so terrible for her to want to fly?





	Flight

She sits on the shelf.  
"It's quiet," they tell her.  
"It's good for you,  
It's better to be by yourself."

"We love you," they add.  
"We're the only ones that ever will."  
"The others, they don't care."  
You're nothing to them."

They pull her strings tighter,  
Until she nearly breaks.  
Then they comfort and console,  
And begin again.

She smiles and laughs,  
The others don't look twice,  
The few that do, she brushes off.  
Except one, who cries with her.

She tries, every moment.  
She is never perfect enough.  
They look at her,  
And see a machine to drive harder.

They enclose the shelf,   
With windows and doors of iron.  
"You're better off." They remind.  
She stifles inside the cage.

"Once," she wonders,  
"I want to fly."  
She dreams and dreams,  
But only by night.

The walls grow smaller,  
Sanity slips away,  
Happiness out of her grasp,  
Hatred to fill it's place.

Until one day, she finds,  
Her broken wings,  
And she leaves her shelf,  
One last time.

To never see their dreaded faces,  
Their binding chains,  
Their dreams, forced to be hers.  
And she falls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little piece that makes no sense to anyone but me, but I needed to put it out there. Thank you for reading!


End file.
